If only...
by Ramza Lionheart Disappearing
Summary: Basically, a prolonged version of the discussion between Nathan and Camilla from Circle of the Moon. Read and Review please.


Funny how time works sometimes.when you are enjoying yourself, time passes by literally and no matter what you do, it will never last long. On the other hand, when you are in a tight situation, time can be painfully slow. So slow, in fact, that even one second would and WILL seem like an eternity. Speaking of which, there was a famous saying that if you were in the arms of a beautiful girl, one hour would seem like a minute. However, if you held on to a boiling stove for a minute, then it would seem like an hour. Ahh.relativity can explain wonders, doesn't it?  
  
For the inexperienced vampire hunter, Nathan Graves, he would care more or less about the theory of relativity.not that he's heard of it, anyway. But the young man's spirit was worn out after the wave after wave of the minions of hell throwing themselves at him with everything they've got. The more he fought, the more they came.faster, meaner and Jesus.were they stronger than ever.  
  
How long has it been since he traveled aimless through these hallways, looking for his master and best friend.days? No, it can't be.the moon has yet to complete it's circle and if one whole day did pass, he would be already dead. Nathan tried hard not to think about what lies in store for him and the people he cared for. The only thing on his mind now was survival. To survive so he can find his master and ultimately stop the lord of Darkness.Count Vlad Tepes Dracula.  
  
Ironic that one would grow up dreaming to beat Dracula and continue the family's legacy only to be more and more afraid as one would take one more step in his labyrinth. Reality and fantasy are two, VERY, different things. As a child, Nathan would visualize himself, defeating Dracula's army with relative ease and then there he stood on top of Dracula's carcass while the sun shone behind him.  
  
"If only it were that easy." Nathan said to himself with a hint of bitter of in his voice.  
  
Yes indeed, for since Nathan was thrown into the abyss and the haunted Graveyard, there has never been a single moment of rest for him. The fiends just won't let up.even a blink of his movements must be pre-calculated or it's all over. However, the bright side to all of this was that Nathan had at least managed to say alive, thus far. After facing the horrors of the river of blood, and the nearly dying at the hands of Death (pun intended) Nathan continued to emerge victories.however, goodness knows what lies in store for him.  
  
As Nathan approached the Iron Gate, it automatically opened to allow him access to the next room. His eyes were immediately fixed on the lone figure standing in the middle of the circular hall. It was that of a woman.she stood there wearing a crimson colored dress and a matching ribbon. Her lavender colored hair reached down below the neck. Her facial features were extra ordinary. She had a pale light skin, with a petite mouth and two very dark colored eyes. Her face struck anyone who saw her. If beauty has a name.it is Camilla.  
  
"It's you." Said Nathan, all too surprised to come face to face with the 'mysterious girl' that was beside Dracula at that particular time. He remembered that his gaze met hers during the conversation that went on. He remember that he got so lost in those alluring dark eyes that he'd forgotten why he came here in the first place. What surprised him was that she too was staring at him at that time.  
  
"You've done well coming this far.but the road ends here. I cannot allow you to go any farther." Camilla stated.  
  
"So. you are one of the Count's minions."  
  
"To call me a minion would demean my loyalty to my lord.but never the less, was there any doubt that I, too, have sworn loyalty to Count Dracula?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
" Then why ask.were you hoping otherwise?" She asked, a little playfully at the vampire hunter. "Were you expecting a damsel in distress to be rescued by you from the Evil magician, hmm? Hoping to take your.'princess' in arms and then go home for some juicy reward?"  
  
"N-no.that wasn't I had in mind!" Replied Nathan, a slight blush appeared across his face.  
  
"Teehee, you look even more handsome when you do that." Camilla said, "You humans amaze me. You can portray so many emotions."  
  
"And that amuses you, does it?"  
  
"Very." She said with a fiendish smile.  
  
"Well, enjoy it while you can. Because your existence shall be ended by my hands!"  
  
"Even though we've got both of your companions?"  
  
Nathan abruptly stopped, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed that your friend went absent for a while? Surely, even you can see that something has happened to him."  
  
"No." Nathan's shoulders sunk as his gaze went to the carpet on the floor, "Hugh."  
  
"Oh do not mourn, he's not dead, well for now anyway.if you call it death, that is.but then again.oh, here I go again babbling again about miscellaneous stuff."  
  
Nathan watched as Camilla argued with herself.  
  
"But anyway, that's not important, the important thing is that you ask yourself.how much longer do you have before you pass on from this world?"  
  
"What? That's not even a question. The question is whether or not can I defeat Dracula!"  
  
Camilla waved her index finger at Nathan, "Believe me when I say this, you do not stand even a sporting chance against our lord. Why, I do not even think that you might reach the throne room.no, you should not be as foolish as to be believe such an impossible feat. More so, you should be thinking about your self."  
  
Nathan seemed puzzled by this, "Explain."  
  
"My lord has been quite taken with your friend, and thusly, he was allowed to join the dark world and has gained our trust. You too, should do the same thing. Just think about what awaits you."  
  
"Do no tempt me, foul temptress!" Nathan hissed.  
  
"A temptress? A temptress! Me!" Camilla seemed to have been insulted by this remark, "You dare compare me to those haughty Succubus's methods of ensnaring the souls of the living by using means such lust and instinct! Me? To those dogs who are no better than those females you call 'sluts'."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're a whole different game." Mocked Nathan.  
  
"Indeed, I am on a higher level as a creature of darkness. One that serves Count Dracula, not out of fear, but out of complete and utter free will."  
  
"No matter what you say." spat Nathan, "You'll still be a puppet to Dracula, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"You misjudge our lord." Camilla shook her head.  
  
"Really, now? So why don't you go ahead and tell me why follow him so blindly?"  
  
This caught Camilla off guard, "I-.I'm."  
  
She looked down for a while, immersed in deep thought, then she returned to Nathan.  
  
"Very well." She started, "I shall tell you of my story."  
  
Camilla slowly walked towards a window overlooking the Castle Garden. The bright moonlight shone on her slim figure, giving her an even more exquisite appearance.  
  
"I too was, a human, just like you." She began, " I was born from two lower class humans, both farmers who owned almost nothing next to their names. My mother used to tell me, how everything was made of balance. Just as there are people who travel the easy path in their lives, so must exist those who live in hardships. Those were only words that kept me going, to be honest with you. When I've reached my 14th winter, my mother had suddenly passed way. The shock was too great on my father, who decided that it place all the blame on me.for being born, for being there.for being his daughter. Time passed, I grew up surrounded by my father's harsh words and his constant beating to me. But even then, I continued to remember what my mother has told me. If the world truly is based on balance, then one day there must come salivation. It is then that he appeared, my savior, my lord."  
  
"The count?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded, "I have just happen to be picking up some wild mushrooms when his grace came upon. But he didn't harm in anyway, in fact, he gave me a very warm smile and went off on his way."  
  
She turned to Nathan.  
  
"News of my encounter with the count had not been taken too lightly back in the village. Apparently, someone had seen that no harm has come to pass my way and so, the whole village took the impression that I was a witch. You can guess what they do, to witches, can you? This is your world, human. There is no justice, there is only malice and hatred."  
  
Nathan replied, "True, there may be an injustice here and there.but it's still our world and besides.how did you-"  
  
"Survive? Came back to life? The answer cannot be simpler. On the eve of my execution by burning, Lord Dracula sent his servants to wreck havoc in my village and save me."  
  
She spread out her arms.  
  
"I was taken in by his grace and into this beautiful darkness that engulfs you from within."  
  
"In other words, the count sucked your blood."  
  
"You're wrong, I was given complete choice in the matter, but not in the fashion you have in mind. I was allowed to drink the blood of our lord."  
  
Nathan took a step back.  
  
"You see, I have the blood of a vampire and human. I can walk freely between the two worlds, serving my lord."  
  
Nathan stood still for a moment, thinking about what has just transpired.  
  
"Give up your foolish quest..." She said as she took one step closer, " I do not wish to see you die."  
  
Nathan looked up, "What do you mean?"  
  
Camilla held an arm against her bosom, "I've seen you strive for survival. You have courage and bravery inside your heart. I.do not deny that feelings were stirred inside me as we locked eyes. Those feelings grew into admiration, and admiration turned into.well," She cut off her sentence short as she looked aside, as if she were a girl who has just been asked an embarrassing question.  
  
"I, too, cannot deny that I have some feelings for you too." Nathan couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Then, you-" Camilla seemed to have brightened up at this.  
  
"But I cannot acknowledge this feeling dwelling inside me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For starters, we barely know each other." Nathan said as a matter of factly.  
  
"We have all the time in world. Once our lord gains power through the rite, he can bestow upon you eternal life. Think about it.eternity, together."  
  
"I am a vampire killer, I cannot just succumb and become a minion of darkness!"  
  
"Once again, you misjudge the dark side." Camilla said, "Remember what my mother said.balance. As long as there is light, darkness will exist. As long as there is darkness, Light shall be born. Two opposite sides of the same coin, It's just a matter of being at which side."  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"Wouldn't the side of good be meaningless, without evil? Doesn't that mean that evil, in a way, is good and necessary?"  
  
"But Dracula wants to cover the world in eternal darkness!"  
  
"And you, vampire hunters, want to rid the world of Dracula forever. You're no different than him or any of his servants."  
  
Camilla took another step towards Nathan.  
  
"Come with me and join us. It's really all right, there is nothing wrong about-."  
  
"No! Now, you listen to me!"  
  
Nathan waved his right hand whilst talking.  
  
"Do you know what lies in store for you when someone, eventually, will kill you? You'll go to hell! And do you know what hell is? Eternal damnation! Never-ending pain and sorrow!"  
  
Nathan seemed to have calmed down. He offered his hand to Camilla.  
  
"Come with me, there might be a way to save your soul. You do not wish to have such fate, do you? I do not wish you to."  
  
"I.I cannot." Camilla shook her head.  
  
"Why? Don't you get it? This is wrong!"  
  
"I am a proud servant to Count Vlad Tepes Dracula. I cannot betray him.not after all he's done to me. I live to protect Lord Dracula."  
  
Nathan closed his eyes, "And I.am a vampire killer whose sole role is defeat Dracula."  
  
"If our loyalties are placed on opposites sides, then we both know what we must do."  
  
"Yes." Nathan said as he took out his whip.  
  
Camilla shook her head whilst spreading her arms out at Nathan, "If only you would have accepted the Dark Side, you would have seen what wonderful life we could have had together."  
  
"You're right.If only."  
  
Camilla closed her eyes and allowed a single tear, to escape from her closed eyelids. She was dreaming.dreaming about a past that has never been and a future that can never be.  
  
And then she transformed.  
  
  
  
-Ramza Lionheart. 


End file.
